stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje = Stemmingen = Politieke partijen |datum= woensdag 9 april 2008 |onderwerp= Wetswijziging: Politieke partijen |belang= Om de eenheid binnen Libertas te bewaren, zodat er geen nieuwe conflicten ontstaan. |wet= B.13 Politiek }} Wetsvoorstel # Politieke partijen ## Een politieke partij is in Libertas verboden, vermits uit het verleden gebleken is dat er hierdoor enkel conflicten onstaan die de eenheid van Libertas ondermijnen in plaats van het constructief meehelpen aan de Libertaanse politiek. Stemmen Voor * - 9 apr 2008 11:48 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * 9 apr 2008 12:40 (UTC) * 9 apr 2008 15:03 (UTC) * Dit is niet de oplossing, sorry. 9 apr 2008 17:22 (UTC) * ... Tegen * Bob I 9 apr 2008 15:39 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 9 apr 2008 16:42 (UTC) * ... Overleg Ik vind dat het mogelijk moet zijn om personen met dezelfde politieke ideeen te kunnen verenigen. Bob I 9 apr 2008 15:39 (UTC) : Ik snap jullie echt niet, zeker jouw niet Martijn. Vorige week heb je ineens korte metten gemaakt met de "koepelorganisaties", en nu ik een voorstel plaats om Libertas terug wat tot 1 geheel te vormen op politiek vlak, stem je neutraal. Ik weet zelf ook wel dat ik in juli de eerste was om tegen te stemmen, maar nu weet ik wat voor gevolg dit heeft en daarom vind ik dat we dat probleem moeten oplossen. We moeten de "Decembercrisis" voor eens en voor altijd afsluiten, en dit is daarbij een noodzaak. Libertas mag niet langer politiek verdeeld zijn! -- 9 apr 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::Kijk, ik denk niet echt dat het helpt om iets te voorkome door zo'n dinge te verbiede... Dat noeme ze in Limburg oetlókke en in Nederland en België uitlokken. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 9 apr 2008 16:42 (UTC) :::Libertas was een vooruitstrevend land op het gebied van politieke partijen en dat moet zo blijven. Wel heb ik een ander idee. een speciaal decreet wat alleen de staatsleiders, als ze het er met z'n drieeen mee eens zijn, kunnen gebruiken. Het decreet geeft de staatsleiders de mogelijkheid om bepaalde organisaties te verbieden.Bob I 9 apr 2008 17:14 (UTC) Ik was in eerste instantie voor ja, maar toen ik er even over nadacht besloot ik er toch maar neutraal van te maken. Ik zou in ieder geval graag willen dat politieke partijen geen functie hebben binnen de verkiezingen, dat iedereen gewoon als individu kan meedoen 10 apr 2008 20:03 (UTC) :Ik denk dat iedereen zich zelf kandidaat moet kunnen stellen in elke verkiezingen, met de vermelding van hun partij (als ze die hebben). Ik ben wel tegen het stemmen per partij, want dat levert (hier) een verkeerd beeld. 11 apr 2008 17:48 (UTC) ::Eens met dit idee :-) 12 apr 2008 08:47 (UTC) Speciaal decreet Wetsvoorstel Nav het partijenvraagstuk heb ik een speciaal decreet bedacht (moet alleen nog een naam verzinnen). Dit decreet geeft staatsleiders (president, vice-president en Eerste Minister) de mogelijkheid om elke soort organisatie (politieke partij, bedrijf, vakbond of wat dan ook) te ontbinden, als met het bestaan van de desbetreffende organisatie de nationale eenheid in gevaar komt. Om dit decreet in werking te stellen dienen alle drie de staatsleider hun toestemming geven. Stemmen Voor * Bob I 9 apr 2008 17:29 (UTC) * Veur --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:23 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * - 9 apr 2008 17:31 (UTC) * - 10 apr 2008 15:46 (UTC) * - 10 apr 2008 20:06 (UTC) * - 11 apr 2008 13:43 (UTC) Overleg Onder geen beding, dat is vragen om machtsmisbruik en persoonlijke afrekeningen. 9 apr 2008 17:31 (UTC) : En als we inplaats van de staatsleiders de gehele regering laten stemmen?Bob I 9 apr 2008 17:39 (UTC) :: Dan heeft je wet geen zin meer denkik, want er zit altijd wel een voorstander van die organisatie in je regering. Neen, deze wet lijkt me algemeen gezien geen goed idee. Al vind ik dat er een wet mag komen voor extremen, zoals terroristische bewegingen ofzo. Maar dan hebben we een echte wettekst nodig, en een procedure, en niet gewoon "de staatsleiders". 10 apr 2008 06:00 (UTC) :::Ok, ik heb nu door dat dit niet de oplossing is. Help allen even mee om een goede te bedenken.Bob I 11 apr 2008 14:02 (UTC) ::::Ik zie het zo: stel dat iedere politieke partij (ongeacht haar omvang) 1 (lees EEN) zetel heeft in een overkoepelend orgaan, dan zijn m.i. alle problemen van de baan en komt dit in feite neer op geen politieke partij. 11 apr 2008 14:16 (UTC) :::::Dan richt iedereen een 1-manspartij op en zo zit heel wikistad in dit overkoepelend orgaan...Bob I 11 apr 2008 17:10 (UTC) ::::::Ook zinloos natuurlijk. 11 apr 2008 17:45 (UTC) :::::::Hebben we eigenlijk wel nood aan een overkoepelend orgaan ? Anders wordt het opnieuw brainstorming vrees ik. 12 apr 2008 08:16 (UTC) ::::::::1. Jij bent met het "overkoepelend orgaan" begonnen, Lars. we hebben er inderdaad geen behoefte aan. 2. Ik heb een nieuw voorstel: Partijen hebben geen enkele politieke macht, en er is geen limiet op partijen meer.Bob I 12 apr 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::::::::Wat mij betreft een goed idee 12 apr 2008 14:41 (UTC) ::::::::::Dit vind ik ronduit een schitterend idee. Dat we daar allemaal niet eerder aan gedacht hebben ! BTW, de partijen moeten wél democratisch zijn, anders wordt het weer een janboel. 12 apr 2008 16:56 (UTC) Oplossing partijenvraagstuk wetsvoorstel Politieke partijen zijn slechts groepen voor mensen met een bepaalde politieke idealogie, Partijen hebben daarom geen enkele (politieke) macht. Er is ook geen limiet op het aantal partijen dat in de Republiek Libertas mag bestaan. 11 mei 2008 19:21 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * 18 apr 2008 15:05 (UTC) * Bob I 5 mei 2008 16:02 (UTC) * Veur --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:22 (UTC) * 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:03 (UTC) * 11 mei 2008 19:21 (UTC) Neutraal Tegen Decreet schrappen Wetsvoorstel Gewoon het huidige decreet schrappen, ik vindt dit decreet communistisch, concurrentie moet mogelijk zijn. 11 mei 2008 19:23 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * Bob I 5 mei 2008 16:02 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke 5 mei 2008 16:39 (UTC) * Veur --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:24 (UTC) we hebbe hier al genog las van kommuniste! * 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:03 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Vervangende staatsleider |datum= 17 mei |onderwerp= OWTB wordt nieuwe, vervangende, staatsleider (totdat Martijn zegt dat het genoeg is) |belang= We hebben in deze lastige periode even een wat actievere staatsleider nodig, totdat onze president er weer is |wet= }} Informatie *>>> Forum:Bestuur#footer Stemmen Voor * 17 mei 2008 15:22 (UTC) * ¿Lars Washington? 17 mei 2008 15:30 (UTC) * --OWTB 17 mei 2008 16:03 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * Vicevice? 17 mei 2008 15:55 (UTC) *: Ik wil niet dwars liggen en ik zal ook zeker steun bieden aan die vicevice eenmaal goedgekeurd, maar ik ben een tegenstander van het idee. 17 mei 2008 16:00 (UTC) *::Je mag het ook anders noemen, interim-president, vervangende staatsleider, vice-vicepresident :p 17 mei 2008 16:54 (UTC) Je kunt ook meewerken - tenzij je het leuk vindt dat het een dooie boel blijft :S * ... Overleg *>>> Forum:Bestuur#footer